


A New Beginning

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy





	

Lewis空着肚子坐在床角，心底也一样空荡荡的，渴求着些什么。

渴求着些他无比清楚又不曾知晓的东西。

鬼差神作的，Lewis拖着步子来到了Nico家门前，愣愣地不知道是否该敲门。毕竟凭着“我家冰箱空了而我饿得不行”为理由来Nico家简直蠢爆了。

但他还是做了，而门几乎是在下一秒就打开了。挽起头发的Vivi还围着围裙，看到门外的Lewis后有些惊讶地挑起眉：“Hi Lewis！It's been a while that you come to our house——just come in please.”

“Thanks.”Lewis冲她笑了笑，但他的笑容在看到闻声出来的Nico时微微僵住了——即使这一切都已经结束了，可他还是不知道该怎样面对Nico。

Nico。Nico。在心底一遍遍将这个名字细细碾过，在舌尖漾起的却是一阵难以言说的酸涩。

“Hi.”Lewis眨了眨眼，还没反应过来。“Lewis.”他张了张嘴，却没憋出一个字，只是盯着Nico唇角扬起的温和弧度发怔。

Lewis不知道自己是怎么走进Nico家的，但他回过神时他已经和Nico并肩坐在了餐桌前。Vivian在厨房里忙碌着，轻快地哼着某支不知名的曲调，暖色调的灯光并不刺眼，Lewis竟生出一丝倦意。

这种放松而惬意的气氛让Lewis有些无所适从。过去几年中只要他跟Nico呆在同一个房间里，他就不会有这种感觉，更不用说跟他并肩而坐时。

“Here are your sandwiches——”白瓷餐盘落在桌面的轻响唤回了Lewis的思绪，他再度道谢后才开动——熟悉的味道并没有改变，正如几年前一样的美味。

飞快地吃完了手上的三明治，Lewis下意识地向盘子中的最后一块伸出手——然后他的手指碰到了Nico的。如触电般收回自己的手，Lewis侧过头去，看到的是一个笑出声的Nico。

“Just like the old days，isn't it？”Nico浅色的睫毛遮住了他的双眼，让Lewis看不清他眼里的神情，但他轻快的话语让Lewis紧绷起的胸口舒缓了下来。

“...Yeah.”Lewis露出一个小小的笑，梗在他喉间的“and I miss them”最终还是被咽进了腹中。“This half is your.”Nico小心地把最后一块三明治分成了两半，把一半递给Lewis。

“Thanks.”“No need to.”Lewis的笑容不经意间扩大了一些。

“Okay——after we finish this，you should help me fold the laundry as a return.”因Nico的话而微瞪大了双眼，Lewis犹豫了片刻，最终在Nico的眼神下乖乖就范。

他的眼神从来就没失败过。从小到大，都是如此。

“...Where's your daughter？I haven't seen her——”一起站在床头叠着丢成小山的衣物，Lewis的声音打破了沉默。“She is asleep. You know，the kids were crazy and she played with her friends all afternoon.”

Nico低声地笑起来，将手上的衬衫叠得整整齐齐：“She was so sleepy that she fell asleep during the dinner！”Lewis也笑了起来，想象着那个可爱的画面。

终于把衣服都叠完了，Lewis和Nico一起靠在阳台上，视线望进摩纳哥灯火阑珊的夜中。海岸边的游艇仍亮着灯光，不远处沙滩上三三两两聚集的人们的说笑声隐没在轻柔的浪声中。

“Less than ten minutes——the new year is coming.”低头看了看手表，Nico的声音是那样的轻以致于差点被风声抹去。Lewis只是静静地望着天空，数着漫天的繁星。

时间在寂静中流逝得好像也慢了起来，终于2016年最后一分钟的倒数开始了。别过头去凝视着Nico的侧脸，Lewis忽然有种莫名的惶恐，仿佛新年的钟声敲响时，他身边的人就会消失一样。

“Happy New Year Lewis.”

“Happy New Year Nico.”

烟火在微凉的夜风中燃烧，将深沉的天幕染上美丽的色彩，也将Nico的蓝眼睛染上了一份格外的明亮。

Lewis觉得也许2017年，会是一个全新的开始。


End file.
